1. Field of the Invention
The invention provides an apparatus and method of measuring the weight of an object such as a letter, magazine or parcel, while the object is in motion, without using a weighing scale.
2 . Description of the Prior Art
An object is commonly weighed using some sort of weighing scale. If the object is being transported, it typically must come to rest before being weighed. This generally requires placing the object of interest on the weighing scale, pausing while the weighing system responds to the object's weight, and removing the object from the scale. The length of the intervening pause includes waiting both for the scale to react to the object's weight and for that weight to reach equilibrium.
In the aggregate, large-volume weighing operations suffer significant time penalties arising from scale response lag and from the discontinues movement associated with the weighing process. Such weighing operations can benefit from a weighing system that does not rely on static weighing scales or require static weighing scale settling, but instead weighs objects in motion.